


醉

by kazama_rika



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazama_rika/pseuds/kazama_rika
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Kudos: 3





	醉

  
#站街文学*濑见白  
#重度ooc致歉  
#文中人物已满20岁，同居设定

夜晚十点，与灯红酒绿的大街相交的一条只有零落灯光的小巷。  
距离巷口不远，刚刚错出路灯照明范围的地方，站着一个瘦削青年。面庞白皙，五官秀气，浅棕色的头发剪得整整齐齐，薄薄的宽松白衬衫在夜风的鼓动下晃晃悠悠。  
在这个时刻独自一个人站在这样一条巷子，无非是某种职业的从业人员。不过像这样类型的青年倒是不常见，气质干干净净，隐隐约约还有一点神圣感，不像是招客，倒像是施舍。  
这个人站了有一会了。有路过的女孩子投过来探究又羞涩的目光，也有成年男性的放肆打量，但这个人始终没什么窘迫感，神态自若。  
最擅长的不就是面无表情吗。  
白布脸上看着清清淡淡，实际念头百转，怒上心头。  
同居不是一天两天，拌嘴也不是一次两次，濑见从来都会迁就他。这一次也不知是什么触碰了濑见的逆鳞，他少见地先向白布发了脾气，而且半点也不退步不解释。  
白布终于忍不住向他吼道：“您以为谁离不开您吗！我就算站街也不想和您住在一起了！”  
可恶！白布心里咒骂着濑见，抄起手机，摔了门就跑了出去。  
白布一直知道这一片有着不少的某职业人员，当然小酒店也不少。这还得归功于班上的两个男生，课间放肆地讨论着这个，音量还不小。虽说成年人确实有这种需求，但公开场合大肆讨论终归失当，当时白布心里虽诸多唾弃，但也听了一耳朵进去。离他和濑见的公寓并不远。没想到有朝一日真的会和这种职业打交道，自己还是作为职业男性。  
说的话自然是气话成分居多，刚刚发热的头脑被夜风吹着也凉了些。但想到也许濑见就在哪个地方看着，白布硬起了脖颈，他绝对不会先低头！  
也是，大好的人生，何必只和那个混蛋捆在一起！  
脑子里正一团浆糊一样乱糟糟的时候，白布感到了身前笼了一团阴影，同时也有浓重的酒气扑鼻而来。  
“这儿什么时候来了你这样的一只兔子？”  
音色有一点甜腻，句尾带着五分醉意。  
“哦，没几天。”  
面前站着一个约莫二十五六岁的女性，卷发浓妆，眼尾的眼线高高翘起，穿着紧身的吊带裙。  
妆太浓了，不过好像我也没什么可挑的。一夜也没什么所谓吧。  
女人刚想说话，面前伸过来一只手挡了她的眼睛。  
“不好意思，据我所知这位先生只接男性的生意。”  
女人立刻瞟了白布一眼，扭过身子走了。  
横插过来的手骨节分明而修长，音色是该死的清亮。  
不就是个混蛋吗！  
白布把面前的手打落，瞪着濑见：“您凭什么坏我的生意？”  
濑见看着他，眨了眨眼睛，突然抿起嘴唇笑了：“我不是来坏你生意的啊。”  
“我是来嫖你的。”  
“像你这样第一次接生意的，不应该挑挑拣拣吧？”  
看着白布的脸憋得通红，濑见觉得十分好笑，也不待他回话就抓紧他的手腕，像是怕他跑了一般，两人来到一家小酒店前。  
“为了让你多挣一些，房钱我付。”  
羞耻感从心底往外涌出，白布气的想立时转头走人，无奈手腕被濑见攥得很紧，挣脱不开。  
房间开好了。  
濑见一进门就张着手躺在了床上，“来吧，让我享受一下你的服务。”  
白布怒极反笑：“我看先生的模样应该是个抖m吧，我会好好招待您的。”  
说着白布扯掉了濑见的衣服，骑在他的身上，掐住了他的脖子。“不知道您喜欢窒息还是别的什么？喜欢鞭打的话，我还可以解皮带。”  
懂的还不少！濑见越发觉得好笑，“我不喜欢窒息，也不喜欢鞭打。”  
他扯掉白布握在他脖子上的手，搂住他掉了个位置，“还是让前辈给你示范吧。”  
白布抿紧嘴唇，想要用力挣脱濑见的束缚，但是力气实在不如濑见，被他压了个结结实实。  
濑见低着头，重重地吮着白布的耳垂。酥麻和疼痛顺着耳垂的一点四散向全身，喘息和吮吸声顺着耳道传入四肢百骸，将白布的整个身体都腐蚀的软了下去。  
没有人比濑见前辈更懂自己了。  
今天的濑见有些粗暴。继耳垂之后，嘴唇也被蹂躏至红肿，然后是喉结、锁骨。  
纽扣被一颗一颗的解开，然后濑见好像突然失去耐心，那件白衬衫像一块破布一样被他扔了出去。  
白布只觉得整个人从胸腔以上的部位都像是被硫酸泼过，又烫又疼。他看不见但是也清楚，自己的脖颈一定满布红紫。  
我才是那个被虐待的人啊，说什么示范。  
白布恨恨地想着，但更该死的是，在濑见的撩拨下，白布身体不受控制地酸软战栗，一边想把自己整个人蜷起，一边又想张开手臂抱紧他，献上自己的一切。  
窗帘没有拉好，月光倾泻而下，白布的皮肤泛着银光几近透明，颜色冰冷触感火热，点着一片片的红。  
濑见的气在白布扬言站街跑出去之后就消失殆尽了。他现在看着白布瘫软在床上，眼睛眯起，颧骨泛红，只想狠狠地占有他。  
“嫖”白布贤二郎。  
多刺激啊。  
光是想到这几个字，濑见都能感到兴奋从灵魂里溢出来。  
他低下头，在白布的胸口辗转。他能感受到身下人的身体因着这份湿软、炽热和酥痒骤然绷紧，皮肉烫上三分，心跳似乎都透过皮肤传给了自己的嘴唇。  
啊，要命。  
白布感觉自己的心脏在疯狂地跳动，整个人因着濑见的碾磨要扭成一股糖。他难为情地咬紧牙，还是抑制不住有零碎的音符溢出。  
这呻吟是最好的催情剂。  
濑见轻轻地拧了一下白布的腰，反过来就被白布狠狠地捏了回来。他倒抽了一口气，心想等会定要叫他求饶，嘴上仍装着轻松得意道：“是不是忍不住了？”  
他当然得不到回答，但是显然也用不着回答，有情人干柴烈火焚为灰烬不是理所当然的吗？  
抱住白布的两只手游移到腰际，解掉了皮带，松开了拉链。  
这场戏弄还没有结束。濑见将白布翻了个身，轻轻吻他的腰后，感受着白布难耐的低哼以及想要翻过来的徒劳。两个人的身体都热的发烫。  
啊……前戏太长了……  
白布的脸埋在了枕头里，闷闷地又很是带了几分威胁地切齿道：“您到底要不要进来！”  
回答他的是彻底被扯掉的裤子。随后有冰冷的液体在臀后流动，一根手指探了进来，在径口缓缓厮磨。接着自己的那根也被握住上下抚摸。  
这家伙今天为什么这么慢……  
尽管明知濑见在钓自己，白布依然无法抑制地感到心焦。这种轻缓的刺激只能加剧他的欲望，让他忍受得不到的煎熬。而濑见也并不好受。两只手都传来了刺激他头脑的信号，他能同时感到两个人的欲望都灼热膨胀。他有点发疼。  
在这件事上，白布一贯脸皮薄，濑见又懂他，平日里便多加包容，哄着他滚上几回。  
如果能让白布亲口说出来……  
白布受到的刺激自然比濑见要多的多。他终于忍不住，“濑见前辈……”  
还不够！更直白一点！  
感受到自己前后都压抑不住的渴望，白布闭紧了眼睛恨道：“我要濑见前辈进来！”  
一边手指抽离，另一边手掌松开，然后白布和濑见面对面，鼻尖碰鼻尖。濑见狠狠地吮了一口白布的嘴唇，然后掰开白布的双腿。月光下好像一朵昙花缓缓开放，每一片花瓣都说着欢迎。  
濑见一个挺身，进入了白布的身体。  
润滑和扩张已经做得过于充分，毫无生涩感。濑见只感到温暖和湿润，以及附骨的吸力。他钳住白布的腰，深深浅浅进进出出。充分的动情让两个人契合的更加完美，每一处皮肉都像天造地设的一般投契。他们两人合适的似乎灵魂都应该胶着在一起。  
濑见精壮有力，在这件事上同样是过人的优越。许久后，白布感到那处已经兴奋到痉挛，浑身几欲瘫软，然而那人钳住他不放，他只能继续承受他一下又一下的深入，从齿关溢出羞耻又放松的低吟。  
翻来覆去，水深火热。  
濑见看着白布的脸红得几欲滴血，眉头难耐地皱在一起。本来就已经被吸吮到红肿的嘴唇因为情难自禁又被牙齿咬住，隐隐地透出点血痕。汗珠从他额头滑下来，软绵绵地陷进他的脸颊，同他眼底的情动一起闪烁着比星子诱人的光。在外一贯表现的冷淡如高岭之花的人，一旦被碾落成泥，就格外的富有冲击。  
白布……  
酣畅淋漓，登极乐之巅。

清理之后，白布倦的睁不开眼，很快就睡了。濑见搂着他，脑子里胡思乱想。  
是不是应该问白布付给自己钱啊，明明是自己更辛苦些嘛！  
算了，反正都是他的。

第二天，白布贤二郎和濑见英太有史以来第一次翘课。

  
站街文学最近有点火就搞了一个。所谓矛盾也没有想好原因，只是为了让白布站街制造的。


End file.
